Coming Back: Rosalie's Return
by temptation mccoy
Summary: Set in New Moon. Instead of Alice coming back, Rosalie returns to save Bella instead. Be prepared for a bit of Edward bashing from Rosalie. Mature audiences only, you've been warned.


**Coming Back: Rosalie's Return**

**Bella/Rosalie**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: SM still owns**

**Summary: Set in New Moon. Instead of Alice coming back, Rosalie returns to save Bella instead. Be prepared for a bit of Edward bashing from Rosalie. Mature audiences only, you've been warned.**

Running. Running. Going so fast that I was on top of the water. I had to get back to Forks. Bella. I need to save her. The thought of never being able to hold her again spurred me to go faster. Alice had called me about her vision, not Edward. She may not have known exactly what happened while I was protecting Bella but Alice knew something shifted. The pixie like vampire called me because she knew I wouldn't do something stupid. After flying to Boston, I began running, too impatient to wait for the next plane. I was only an hour outside Forks. By the gods, I hope I'm not too late.

_Bella's House_

I ran straight to Bella's front door, aiming to knock or bust down when I heard a very familiar rumble. Bella's truck! Oh God, Isabella. I moved to stand on the top step of the porch, anxiously waiting. When the beast finally pulled into the driveway, I saw the obvious shape of Bella and one I did not recognize but my senses told me it was a shape shifter. Lovely. Dogs. When the animal caught sight of me, it made to move the truck but Bella jumped out of it once she saw me. Bella ran to me and I met her halfway, enveloping her into a hug, taking in her scent. I growled when the oversized pooch came towards us, hugging Bella closer. The smart girl that she is, Bella knew why I was acting this way. She made to turn around and I loosened my arms just enough for her to face the dog.

"Back off Jacob. It's just Rosalie. She won't hurt me," Bella rushed out.

"Where's the bastard who almost killed her?" Jacob demanded.

"My 'brother'? I haven't the slightest. Nor do I care. I came back here for Bella, not Edward. I couldn't give two shits a damn about the self proclaimed god," I said.

The dog snorted in response.

"I'll be safe Jacob. You can go. Please," Bella said softly but firmly.

He nodded at Bella, glared at me and then took off into the woods. Turning, I led Bella and I into the house. Setting her on the couch, I went in search of dry towels. Bella was still wet from her jump into the ocean. Last thing she needs is to get pneumonia. Finding some in the laundry, I went back to the living room. Sitting on the coffee table in front of her, I began patting Bella down with one of the fluffy green towels. She sat there silently, watching my face the whole time, never moving, hardly blinking or breathing. She was focused on me. Made me think of the week I spent protecting her, the way she stared at me while I bandaged her arm. That thought made me reach for her arm with the bite on it. I looked it over, watching it shimmer slightly. Slowly and softly, I ran my fingers over it, hoping to elicit some sort of reaction from Bella. I was not disappointed. Bella shut her eyes, breath becoming ragged. Take my other hand, I cupped one side of her face, my thumb rubbing her lips. Bella lifted her free hand to cover mine, her eyes opening to look at mine. We hadn't had physical contact since I'd brought her back to Forks from Maine, returning her to Edward. I'd died a bit in doing that. I remember Bella being slightly reluctant to leave my side. Fucking Dickward.

"I missed you Rose," Bella whispered.

"Missed you too beautiful girl," I whispered back. "What did he do to make you wanna jump off a cliff?"

"Alone, he left me so alone in the woods," she said, voice cracking. "He...he said none of you really cared for me, that I was something to pass the time. Did he lie to me?"

"Yes, he did. That's what he told us, that you didn't want us in your life anymore," I said, trying hard not to break down.

"Oh God, I missed you the most Rosalie," Bella whispered, leaning closer to me, her intent very clear. I was not going to deny her, especially now that my moronic 'brother' let her go.

I met her halfway again, kissing her for all I was worth. I moved my hands to slide around her back, Bella's around my neck. She was leaning forward so far, she was practically on my lap. I almost lost it when Bella groaned after our tongues met. She was such a natural kisser. I found myself getting lost in her once more. I would have gone further if I hadn't heard the cruiser pull up. Very reluctantly, I pulled from Bella, my heart aching when she whimpered in protest.

Rubbing her lips free of my gloss, I said, "Charlie is here. You want him to have a heart attack?" my brow raising in question.

Blushing, Bella shook her head. I grinned at her while tucking some hair behind her ears. Charlie came in after I pulled back from Bella. He looked surprised to see me, couldn't say I blamed him.

"Ms. Cullen, I had no idea that you'd be here. Thought your family moved?"

"It's Hale now. And I had to come back. It did not settle well with me with how we just left. I really missed Isabella," I said, looking Charlie in the eyes.

"Hale?" he questioned.

"Yes, that's my original last name. I've renounced the Cullen name," I answered.

Father and daughter both gave me looks of surprise. I just smiled.

"You've left the family?" Bella asked, wonder in her voice.

"Yes," I replied, "it was a personal matter. One I'd rather not go into this evening."

"Of course Rosalie, we understand. Do you have a place yet? You are more than welcome to stay here if you'd like," Charlie said.

"That's very kind of you sir. I won't impose long," I said, giving him my most charming smile.

It worked as usual, Charlie blushed.

"I'm going to the Reservation. Harry had a heart attack. Doctor says he'll be alright but I want to check on him anyway. Will you two be okay here alone for a while?"

"We'll be okay dad," Bella answered.

Nodding at us, Charlie went upstairs to change before heading out. Once he was out of sight, Bella dived into me, her lips on mine before I could say anything. Not that I minded of course. Hell, we probably had five minutes before Charlie came back down. Sighing happily, I parted my lips for Bella who took action immediately. It'd been so long since I tasted her and by the gods was I happy to be able to do so again. Edward was a fool. I'd make Bella mine again, but this time, I'd make sure they all knew. As soon as she was ready, I'd turn her. My thoughts were broken when Bella slightly nipped my tongue. I growled in hunger for more. Bella complied, sliding her hand up my shirt, fingers trailing my toned stomach. My muscles twitched at her touch, my own hands sliding down her back to dip into the top of Bella's pants. By the gods, her skin was still so satin soft. When Bella groaned, I nearly lost it, wanting so bad to take her now. Our tongues slipped against each other another minute before I heard Charlie walk out of his room. Slowly, I pulled from Bella, a hand on her chest to gently stop her from following. The question in her eyes slipped away when she heard Charlie on the stairs. Casually wiping her lips, Bella leaned back on the couch, eyes intently on mine.

"Hey Bella, I meant to ask, why do you look like a drowned rat?" Charlie asked upon reaching the last stair.

"I was with Jacob. We were walking on the beach by the Rez and clumsy me fell over a hidden stick. I fell in the water," she replied, looking at him.

Charlie shook his head with a small grin on his face.

"Well, I'm off. I've left money on the kitchen table for pizza. I'll be back late I'm sure. Make sure you get to school on time for tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Of course dad," Bella replied, looking at Charlie with a small smile.

"Have a good night ladies. Rosalie, it's real nice to see you," Charlie said.

"Likewise sir," I answered, giving a genuine smile.

With a nod, he left. Before Bella could jump me, I dashed to the kitchen, ordering pizza. Glancing to the doorway, I saw a frustrated Bella. Winking and tossing my hair back over my shoulder, I continued ordering the pizza. When that was done, I raced to her room and got Bella some dry clothes. I knew she wanted to jump my bones but my girl needed to eat and be dry. I myself needed a quick hunt.

I was putting my shoes back on when the pizza arrived. I recognized this guy as Eric Yorkie. His eyes widened when he saw me but I quickly took the money and handed the money over. I didn't even take change back before shutting the door in his face.

I had just placed the pizza on the kitchen counter when Bella came in, her dry clothes on.

"Are you leaving?" she asked.

"Just for twenty minutes. I need to feed as well sweetie. Please promise me you won't leave the house?" I replied, standing in front of her.

"I promise," Bella said.

Smiling, I gave her a quick kiss.

"Eat the pizza before it gets cold," I said.

Getting a nod, I walked out the back door, heading to the woods.

_20 minutes later _

Walking back into the kitchen, I saw half the pizza was gone. Smiling, I put the rest away.

"Bella? I'm back!" I called out, taking off my shoes and jacket.

"Upstairs Rose," came the reply.

Since Charlie weren't there, I used my vampire speed to go to the second floor.

Upon reaching Bella's room, I stood stock still in her doorway. Bella was sprawled on her bed reading, butt naked. I felt my eyes darken into lust.

Seeing my reaction, Bella placed her book on the nightstand and beckoned to me with the crook of her fingers. Hard to resist her now. I was stripped of my clothes in a matter of seconds. Getting on the end of the bed, I crawled on all fours over Bella. Once I was fully over her, I bent my elbows and leaned down, brushing my lips over her jaw, cheeks and brows before touching her own lips. With that contact, I let myself fall softly against Bella, rubbing my body against her, my scent covering her. _Fully mark her! _My inner voice said. Growling, I placed my legs on either side of Bella, my heat against hers. Sensing my plan, Bella placed her hands on my hips, her mouth seeking mine again. Connected once more, I began a slow grinding movement, our combined wetness making the sweetest sound. Needing more, I put my left hand on the headboard, my right by Bella's head. Letting her lips go, I rested my head on her own, keeping eye contact. Arching my back a bit, I picked up the pace. Bella gasped, parting her lips, her body arching upwards to me, her own burning desire evident. By the heavens she felt good against me.

Still maintaining eye contact, I growled out, "mine."

"Yes," came the hissed reply.

Grinning happily, I moved my head to nuzzle her neck, placing kisses all over it. Feeling Bella's grip on my hips tightening, I knew she was close. Lord knows I sure as hell was.

"Ro...oooose!" Bella gasped.

Purring happily, I felt Bella's release flow out, her head tossed back. Not resisting the invite, I licked the hollow of her neck, my own climax making its appearance. Growling in ecstasy, I swirled my hips just enough to mix our juices. Slipping down Bella's body, I gathered as much of the liquid as I could and began swiping it randomly on her body, embalming her body with my scent even more. I've officially claimed Bella as mine and now other vampires knew to stay away or risk a fight.

Satisfied that there was enough on her, I began to lazily lap up between her legs, slowly bringing her to another orgasm. Bella came with a small grunt. Purring, I licked her clean again. When I finished, I moved back up Bella's body, half lying on her, a leg between hers, my right arm around her waist, head in the crook of that delectable neck. Mere seconds later, I felt one of Bella's hands running through my hair, the other on my back making nonsensical shapes. Purring happily again, I lightly squeezed Bella, hearing her make a small giggle.

Not five minutes later, Bella was sleeping soundlessly. Smiling, I maneuvered us under the covers. Snuggling close again, I closed my eyes to bask in what we'd just done and what it meant.

_Next Morning _

I was still curled around Bella when she woke the next morning. Yawning and stretching, Bella had a serene and content smile on her face. Once finished, she turned to me, placing a kiss on my neck. I hummed happily, rubbing my hands up and down her back.

"Mmm, good morning Rose," Bella sighed against my neck.

Taking in her scent, satisfied that she thoroughly smelled like me, I replied, "Good morning indeed."

Wrapping herself around me and rolling me to my back, Bella settled on top of me, head still in my neck.

"Do you know if Charlie came back last night?" Bella asked, sleep still apparent in her voice.

"Was about quarter after one. Checked on us real quick then went to bed," I replied, tracing my fingers over her thighs.

Bella sat up on my hips wide eyed, staring at me.

"He checked on us?!"

"We were covered love. However, he isn't dumb, he probably knows what occurred," I said casually.

"He...he knows?" came the panicked response.

"Don't fret dear. I heard him mutter that he'd take me over Edward any day. So see, we already have his consent," I said, grinning wide, licking my lips seductively.

Groaning in relief, Bella flopped back down against me.

So much had changed in twenty-four hours. I made sure Bella was alive and then I marked her as mine. If I ever saw my family again, they were in for a surprise, especially Edward. I'll take care of Victoria when the time comes to do so. Until then, I had a gorgeous mate that I was never letting go of. My meaningless existence finally had purpose. Life just got sweeter, for both of us. Sighing contentedly, I wrapped my arms around Bella and flipped us, so she was on her back, looking up at me, a cute little grin on her lips. Licking my lips again, I leaned down towards her lips, intent on furthering my claim. It's going to be a great morning, I thought.

_Fin_

**Authors Note: well, there you have it. Part 2 of the "Bella's Protector" series. Not as long as the first part but just as important. So. Rosalie has claimed Bella as her own. You guys didn't really think Bella would stay with Edward did you? C'mon, this is totally a Rosella story. Lol. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this continuation. I've not written part 3 yet, I'm trying to decide which part of "Eclipse" I want to place my story in. I'll give a small teaser though for you all. Edward will have his ass handed to him, quite thoroughly **wink** . I'm not sure when I'll have the next part up, but I have many more stories that I've written that I would like to put up. I have a Bella/Jane one that I know a few people would LOVE to see, so I think that will be my next post. But when it will be up, I have no idea. Any who, it's 4:35am here on the East Coast and I've yet to to go to bed, you guys are all so awesome for being patient with me that I HAD to post my latest update. The birds have begun to chirp so that is my cue to go lie down. Don't forget to review! It makes my day **smiles****

**T. McCoy **


End file.
